Flex Off
"Flex Off" is a song by The Homie featuring "vocals" by Mario. It is a diss track towards Submarine Man, Lama Doodle, and Footye North. Lyrics THE HOMIE. So first off I don't like Submarine Man cuz he's a Drake stan And I ban Drake stans cuz they are lame And I am such a big flexer My dollars are green like Peter Pan Best rapper alive since Rich White Man Rich White Man, yeah I'm up here with Rich White Man I'm rich and white so they call me Rich White Man Hate on me, watch out, my shooter's a rich white man Frick Submarine Man, he's gon get slammed Drake gon get slammed cuz he sucks And Submarine Man and Lama Doodle got fake bucks, they ain't real flexers Got the Lamb like a jam salesman Got the Ferrari like a party man errari I steal 10 girls every day and you don't even steal 1 girl everyday cuz you a lame You gon get kicked off the crew because you a no name with us rap legends Bitch I'm Al Capone and you're his grandma But you could be both because your rap skills are just dead Hit me up I'm a pro from BGMedia Got shooters from Bermuda That's the end of this freestyle, just kidding Backing it up cuz I'm sick Lama and Submarine you are just pricks Now sending shots for your buddy Footye North Why are you called Footye North Kanye West outsold you, you absolute north Leave the clan or we could kill you And not just "could", I'm going to kill you End of the beat I'm really done King of Old Man Dad, you'll all never survive Mario Baby I just don't get it Do you enjoy being hurt? I know you smelled the perfume The make-up on his shirt You don't believe his stories You know that they're all lies Bad as you are, you stick around And I just don't know why Baby I just don't get it Do you enjoy being hurt? I know you smelled the perfume The make-up on his shirt You don't believe his stories You know that they're all lies Bad as you are, you stick around And I just don't know why Baby I just don't get it Why It Sucks # The lyrics are spoken by text-to-speech voices, namely Ivona Amy (The Homie) and Ivona Joey (Mario). # Mario doesn't even appear in this song, The Homie just made a text-to-speech man that says the lyrics in "Let Me Love You", a Mario song. Perhaps it was to diss the artists by playing a small part of "SESE", a rip off of "Let Me Love You". # He also mentions Rich White Man, another terrible rapper. # The dumb lyrics and awful beat. # The cover art is stolen from the song "Next to Me" by Imagine Dragons. # The Homie mentions Peter Pan because his dollars are green, which makes no sense. Redeeming Quality # The song disses the terrible rappers Submarine Man, Lama Doodle and Footye North. Official Audio Category:2010s Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Diss tracks Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:2018 Category:Short Songs Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Mario Songs Category:The Homie Songs Category:Flex Entertainment releases Category:Songs with bad production Category:Hilariously Bad Songs